Lost witch
by keepholdingon1
Summary: Andy lost his wife, Phoebe lost her sister. Can they fight their inner demons and finally move on?
1. Prologue

This story is set in a Alternative Universe which means Prue,Phoebe,Piper and Paige aren't the charmed ones, some charctors don't know each other, they live in different cities, they have different ages etc.

Prue Halliwell 24

Andy Trudeu 24

Phoebe Turner 22

Cole Turner 25

Piper Wyatt 24

Leo Wyatt 24

Melissa Wyatt 3

Chris Wyatt 21

James Wyatt (Wyatt) 23

Paige Matthews 22

This is just a summary of the chapters if you haven't read some of the earlier chapters in a while and can't remember what happened exactly. DO NOT read this if you havent read my story as it contains spoilers. (unless you just want to see what my story is about before you read it.)

Chapter 1-3

It's Andy and Prue's wedding day. Andy learns that his wife is a witch and she has the power of telekinis and astral project. She demonstrates her power on Andy's tie and the teapot. Andy is freaked out and Prue is unsure whether he still wants to marry her now that he knows her secret.

Prue's bridesmaid is her best friend Piper and Andy's best man is Leo. Prue and Andy have two children together, Annie and Alex. To Prue's relief, Andy is present to say his vows. After the wedding, the couple vow not to talk about Prue's powers until the morning. A demon attacks them and Prue vanquishes him with a potion. Andy and Prue start to go upstairs to check on their kids when a demon pulls Andy backwards and he is knocked out. When he wakes up he hears her begging to be killed first. They are surrounded by demons. A demon strikes Prue in the chest with magic, killing her. Andy steps on a potion, destroying the demons.

1 year later and Andy is burning her possessions in grief. We cut to a plane scene where Paige and Chris are getting to know each other. We learn that they are both teachers going to a teachers confrence in Miami. We find out Piper is Chris's sister-in-law and shes a chef. We go back to New York and Piper is reminising about Prue's funeral. She says that Andy "...somehow got her... body out of the... and took her out into the snow and didn't come back for hours? I was so scared that he wasn't coming back." She shares her worry for her friend and says he needs their help. Her husband, Leo, says that she is overreacting and she should "Let the man grieve." She slams the door on him. We learn the couple have a daughter called Melissa.

Chapter 4-6

We go to San Francisco and Phoebe is introduced and her husband Cole. He is a demon and she is a witch. Cole's love for Phoebe changed him into a good magical being. She supportstheir income as an advice collumist for The Bay Mirror while he stays at him, doing the housework and vanquishing the demons. At the SF airport, Chris gives Paige his number as they exchange bags (they picked the wrong ones by accident) Paige's best friend Phoebe picks her up from the airport and asks her if she met any guys (Phoebe reckons Paige can get a guy anywhere) Phoebe learns about Chris and convices Paige to go to the next teachers confrence in Chicago so she can see him again. We find Paige is the only person who knows Phoebe's secret (and Cole's too) In NY we find out that Andy's children were also killed by the demons. The cover up lie was that they were burglars. Andy shares his frustration at not knowing more about magic. Piper visits him and asks him to come to dinner with Chris, Leo and her. He reluctanly agrees.

Phoebe is upset as it is the anniversery of her sister Sally's death. Cole tells her she should be at work, offering no sympathy. He is concerned as they owe debt. He tells her to go shopping. She flashs back to the day her sister died.(16 years ago) Sally's nickname is Prue. She remembers how awful her and her father were to Sally about her powers as they couldn't understand her. She makes a remark to Sally that makes her run away. Phoebe goes and finds her, not wanting to upset her father, Victor Bennett. Phoebe tries to convice her older sister to come home. Suddenly they are attacked by a demon that looks like an old man. Prue refuses to use her powers on the demon, an attitude developed from her father and sisters attitudes. Because of this she is stabbed but Phoebe is saved, she is orbed away by a young woman that she says is Prue's school teacher and which she later decribes as an "angel"

Paige gets a shock when she finds Phoebe on the couch of her home. Phoebe says she "...just drove myself here unconsciously" Paige remembers that today is the anniversery of her sisters death and is sympathetic. She tells Phoebe that Cole would be worried about her and defends his lack of sympathy. "It felt weird defending Cole now, considering she was so against him in the beginning of his and Phoebe's relationship" Phoebe expresses how she wishes Cole would get a job. He rings up and they ignore the call. Phoebe tells Paige she feels guilty about Prue's death. Paige wonders if Phoebe ever got conselling and Phoebe replies no. Paige expresses her worry for her friend and Phoebe grows defensive. Finally she admits that she has dreams about Prue and she still thinks she's alive. (she can create two copies of herself for a limited amount of time.) She realizes how impossible the idea sounds.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Secret

Andy Trudeu was adjusting his tie. He grinned in the mirror. _Today is the best day of my life. _He thought, and excitement rushed through his veins. Suddenly he heard a smirk behind him.

"You look nice- very unexpected."

Before he could turn around, her reflection joined his in the mirror. Prudence Halliwell, soon to be Prue Trudeu, looked absolutely stunning in her white puffy dress and pearl necklace.

"What are you doing here, silly?" Andy tried to talk tough but he was memorized by how beautiful she looked and how happy he was to see her after such a long, nervous day.

"Its bad luck to see the bride before. And the wedding starts in twenty minutes!" He basically knew the time down to the seconds- that's how much he had glanced at his watch the past hour.

Turning around and giving her a grin, he glanced at her, deliberately causal.

"Oh and you look nice too, honey." He smirked.

_Understatement of the year. _She slapped him playfully and pulled him into a warm hug. His heart skipped a beat as he breathed into her hair, realizing that this could be their last hug unmarried. She let go and started to tickle him, knowing exactly where the best targets were.

"Prue!" He ducked as she assaulted his ears.

She finally let go of him and he looked into her brilliant electric blue eyes.

"OK I lied. I've never seen anyone look as beautiful as you do, today. I have to keep looking, because I can't believe it." His voice was filled with awe.

Andy expected her to smile, secretly blush and bring her sweet lips to his but she didn't. Her face had suddenly lost all fun and was replaced with a look of utter seriousness. "Andy, the reason I'm here is I've got to tell you something."

Andy shook his head.

"Can't this wait until after?"

"No."

He began to feel uneasy as if his breakfast would come up.

"I want to tell you this before we get married. Its extremely important, Andy and I want you to know before you decide whether to marry me."

Andy gasped.

"That's ridiculous. Nothing you could say or do, can make me change my mind, you know that." He tried to smile.

"Maybe." Prue didn't look so confident. "I'm sorry I kept this from you for so long."

She placed a warm hand on his chest.

"You should sit down."

Shaking, Andy obeyed, sitting down on the armchair that his father had sat on only minutes before. Already, obscure ideas were creeping in his imaginative mind. _Was she already married? Did she cheat with his best friend, Leo Wyatt? Was she a criminal? Had he turned her homosexual? _

Prue looked him deep in the eye,

"This may be a little unbelievable at first." She took a deep breath. "There's no easy way to say this. I'm a witch."

Andy laughed for a long time.

"And you got me thinking you were screwing Leo... C'mon, Prue. This is not the time, or the place."

Prue was suddenly urgent.

"This is not a joke, Andy. It's the truth, I swear."

Andy looked at her, confused. He was tempted to ask her who she was and what she had done to the real Prue or how he had dated her for six years and not know she was crazy. Or maybe she was trying to fool him, taking advantage of his vulnerability on their big day. He agreed that did sound like Prue. The teapot nudged him, leaving a cool imprint on the skin on his arm. He absentmindedly pushed it away, maintaining his focus on his future wife.

"Prue you better go, the girls will be running around like headless chickens without you." He gave her hand a squeeze. "You can tell me about witches later."

"Andy..." Her gaze was fixed on his left arm.

_Oh, that annoying teapot..._ He stopped thinking and stared. The teapot was moving by itself. Eyes widening in astonishment, he waved his hands in the air like a madman, as if to break any invisible strings.

"It's my powers." Prue looked completely focused, her eyes squinted furiously.

"Your..." Andy struggled to speak.

The room was silent for several long seconds.

"...doing _that_?"

"Yes. It's called telekinesis. I can also astral-project"

Suddenly his tie moved upwards, grazing his chin. Instinctively, he moved the chair slightly away from her, completely freaked out. _He couldn't believe it! He couldn't believe it!_

"What happened to you?" He asked, coldly.

"I was born a witch. I'm a protector of the innocent which means I've been fighting evil, such as demons and warlocks for years. I couldn't tell you as witches are meant to keep their identities secret, fearing exposure. But for you, I broke all the rules."

Andy couldn't process it all. Prue saw his emotionally devoid look and pain filled her heart. _Could he ever understand her?_

The door opened, interrupting them. The teapot discreetly made its way back to the table. There stood Andy's pretty but large mother. Her shadow filled the entire room.

"Mum, don't you ever knock?" Andy went back into 'normal' mode, pretending he hadn't just witnessed Prue's revelation.

Mary Trudeu looked at Prue, shocked. "Darling! What on Earth are you doing? Quick! You have to be down the aisle in five minutes!"

Prue got up and Mary noticed her pained expression.

"Not getting cold feet are we?" She asked, half-joking.

She never had seen a stronger relationship than Prue's and her son's. The complete great love they shared sometimes brought a lone tear to her eyes.

"No." Andy answered for her. "Of course not."

He gave her a meaningful look that triggered hope in her soul as she stepped out of the room.


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for ur feedback guys!

* * *

Chapter 2- Everything's changed.

As Prue linked arms with her best friend and bridesmaid, Piper Wyatt, and stepped down the rose-covered carpet, she was expecting the groom to be absent. But Andy was there, beside his father and Leo. She had never been more relived in her life. The Minster and their old friend, Daryl read out the testimony and the lovers read out their vows nervously. Prue smiled lovingly at her two young children in the front row with their grandmother. Alex and Annie had never been more exited in their lives, even more than the Disneyland trip last fall. _Is he only doing this because of them? _She thought, desperate. But immediately she knew the answer. _He loved her. He loved her just as much even though she was a witch! _This to Prue, was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"You may now kiss the bride."

His honest kiss touched her soul and told her what she already knew.

* * *

After the wedding, Prue held Andy as they laughed together uncontrollably. All the guests had gradually gone, even Andy's meddling mother. Andy suddenly stopped laughing.

"Prue, about the witch thing..." He began.

Prue harshly interrupted.

"This is our wedding night. We'll talk about this later."

She slowly kissed his neck. Realizing that his face still held numerous questions, she pulled away.

"I promise to tell you everything in the morning."

"OK."

They kissed deeply.

"I always knew there was something 'magical' about you" Andy mumbled.

Prue laughed and began to tickle him. He tried to grab her but she swerved.

"Hey... Don't make me stand on your dress." He warned teasingly, trying to catch her.

"Don't make me use my powers on you." She teased back and he chuckled lightly.

She attacked his lips and he picked her off the ground. They headed upstairs.

Suddenly they heard a noise behind them. Andy trembled. A large red dragon like beast that should only belong in fantasy was in their home!

"What the hell is that?"

"A demon, run!"

He ran like he was a kid again but noticed her footsteps were not behind him. He stopped to see her using her mental power to send the demon flying. Despite the fact that he was completely freaked out by the fact that demons were real, he couldn't help being impressed by his wife. She was one sexy heroine! Prue pulled out a strange glass flask filled with a mysterious yellow liquid. As soon as the liquid touched the demon's hide, he vanished in a puff of black smoke. Prue hurried upstairs, nursing a badly scratched arm. They fell into each others arms and collapsed on the stairs. Andy planted soft kisses up her injured arm.

"Are you OK?" Prue asked him, concerned.

Andy nodded, he was just in shock.

"Its so great to be going through this with _you_." She half-smiled.

"Ditto." He whispered in her dark hair.

"Is this what are lives are always going to be like?"

"Unfortunately, yes, honey."

They lay in each others arms for several long minutes.

"Let's go check on the kids." Prue leapt off his chest.

"When are we going to tell them?" Andy asked.

"Soon." Prue smiled. "I feel so free, Andy."

He smiled at the woman that meant the world to him.

Abruptly, he felt two scaly hands on his shoulders, dragging him backwards down the stairs. His stomach did a cartwheel and he cried out as his skull hit the rock-hard bottom.

* * *

He gradually regained consciousness. First he could smell bad breath and burning. Then he could hear her begging to be killed first. _Oh my god. _He spat out blood and found some of his vision. She was a blurry white shape. His insides screamed in dread. His snowflake was surrounded by black triangles, casting as shadow over her immense strength. She created a wall around him. _I should be the one protected her. _He thought. _My love. _But he was so dizzy and weak he couldn't stand.

"Now!" A flash of magic came from one of threatening and struck her like a bullet into her chest.

She fell as softly as a single raindrop. Someone cried out, howling in emptiness. He though it was him but it sounded different. Everything changed as he finally found the strength to stand. A demon rushed to seize him but he shrugged the huge weight off. Still not seeing properly, his foot, shoes bought especially for the wedding barged against something glass. Smoke filled the air. _A potion. _He realized. Soon the demons had gone, leaving him alone with his desperation. He made his body move even though it begged for mercy to his wife's side. _She's not gone. She's just hurt. She can be saved. _He convinced himself. A sob rattled through his body. He was dying seeing her motionless chest, void of breathing. _Only hurt...not dead. _He touched her cold frame desperately, putting a hand over her heart. _This can't be happing. _His subconscious whispered. Her heart had stopped beating and so had his.

* * *

Stay with me guys- other charectors are going to be introduced next chapter such as Paige, Phoebe etc. Pls review:)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The End of Memories

_Present time..._

Hot angry tears ran down his face as he tore her picture into two. He didn't stop there. Lighting a match, he burnt their photo album of their holiday in France, Christmas cards and all her clothes. _You left me all alone... Didn't you know I would rather die? _He could not breathe with her presence still clearly haunting the house. Painfully, he destroyed everything she had ever valued and prayed that the memories would self-destruct too.

_

* * *

Somewhere above Miami_

"What's wrong?" Paige Matthews asked the man sitting next to her again.

Chris Wyatt sighed. "Well if you must know it's my first teaching conference, so of course I'm extremely nervous."

Paige laughed.

"You know- what to wear? How much to eat, what to say?"

"No, really, what's wrong?"

Normally she would not be so intruding to a stranger but she was glad she been seated next to an interesting young man and intended to take advantage of that fact. Chris looked around as if to see if anyone was listening. He beckoned her closer and whispered in her ear.

"You're scared of flying!" she exclaimed.

"Shhh." Chris pretended to be self-conscious.

Paige smiled.

"Sorry."

The plane trolley stopped at their row.

"Anything dear?"

"No thank you." Paige's stomach was empty but so was her pocket.

Chris confidently bought enough food to feed a small nation.

"Pay well in Miami?" Paige smirked.

"Here," He offered her a large box of chips.

"No thanks."

"You sure? 'Cause I can't eat all this."

"I'm not hungry."

"Your stomach sounds like a lion Paige."

"I'm on a diet." She claimed.

"Sure. A beautifully thin woman like you."

"Well, hey I gotta work to keep this figure."

"A little tiny bit of food won't do any harm." He said, dangling a chip in front of his mouth.

The temptation was too strong to resist and Paige soon polished off the chips. She disapproved of his little spending spree, as he was just arrogantly showing off in her opinion. But... she was still hungry.

_You gotta get inside their stomachs before you get inside their hearts. _Chris smiled at the dating advice his sister-in-law, Piper had given him last Christmas. His gaze turning back to Paige, who was eating her face off. Who was he kidding?He had acted like a fool all night, telling her the most embarrassing details of his life. He had done so casually, knowing he would never see the pale-skinned beauty again after the conference. She had told him that it was going to be her first, and last. Suddenly, they experienced a bit of turbulence. Unwillingly, his stomach knotted up. A warm comforting hand touched his. Paige gave him an awkward smile. After the flight grew smoother, he expected her to remove her hand. But she didn't.

_Back in New York..._

"Piper, what's up? You've been staring out the window for a while." Leo asked.

"The snow's so... pretty." Piper murmured, lost in thought.

"I know but it's getting late and Melissa can probably hear out voices. Let's go to bed."

Piper refused.

"You remember Prue's funeral, it snowed then."

"That's because it's about the same time of the year- January." Leo said gently but she didn't seem to hear him.

"What are you thinking about?" He embraced her from behind.

She hesitated.

"Remember Andy at Prue's funereal?"

"Honey, you worry about Andy too much."

"Remember how he... how he... somehow got her... body out of the... and took her out into the snow and didn't come back for hours? I was so scared that he wasn't coming back."

Sobs gently wrenched her body.

Leo held her.

"Yes. What about it?"

He tried to remain patient.

"Don't you think it's weird to do something like that?" Piper asked.

"Yes but, he was grieving, in a lot of pain."

"I know. It just was... strange."

Leo sighed.

"Do we have to keep going over these things? Come to bed."

Piper's eyes flashed.

"Andy's our best friend. He needs our help. We need to find clues, anything to explain his behavior the last couple of months."

"Let the man grieve." Leo didn't mean to raise his voice, but he was tired. "He could do it much easily without your interfering."

Instantly, he regretted his words and tried to justify them but she had already left and slammed the door on him.


	5. Chapter 4

I know its been a while- but I finally rescued this story!

* * *

Chapter 4- Stranger

* * *

"Phoebe!" Cole Turner's face brightened.

"How was your day?"

"Good, good. I mowed the lawn, watched Oprah, cleaned the house, oh and killed that nasty snake demon."

"The joys of being a desperate demonic househusband..." Phoebe said amused.

"The joys..." Cole agreed.

"And you didn't leave any demons for your darling wife?" She pretended to be angry.

"No, baby. See I left you a couple." He led her to their small kitchen and pointed to a dark red mark on the floor.

"See, you can vanquish stain demon." He threw her cleaning spray.

"Just a good squirt and some hard scrubbing and he's gone!"

Phoebe laughed, playfully shoving him.

"How about, I'll race you upstairs and whoever's last has to clean up the kitchen when we're finished."

"That's a bad idea baby, because once we're upstairs I'll make sure we never finish." Cole said seductively.

Phoebe was already climbing the stairs. Cole grinned and hurried after her.

He was a demon and she was a witch. Could it be any obvious? A demon that was good however. It was Cole's love for Phoebe that had eventually made him want to change. The day he did, he proposed and they had married 5 months later. Cole did not have a job, all his energy focused on eliminating the evil in the world, to maybe make up for all the evil he had inflicted in the past. Phoebe supported their income as an advice columnist for The Bay Mirror. Both Cole and Phoebe both relied on each other heavily, both in different ways. Part of this being they were the only good magical people they knew, and probably ever will.

* * *

Paige began to step out of San Francisco Airport but she heard her name. Chris Wyatt stopped to catch his breath.

"My bag... you've got it."

Paige opened the blue suitcase confused and found clothes. Men's clothes. She immediately blushed.

"I'm sorry."

"No worries." Chris handed her a similar suitcase and they swapped.

She couldn't stop staring into his mysterious green eyes.

"Um... I better get back to the other teachers." He vaguely pointed towards the café.

"Uh-huh. So well... have a nice flight. Bye."

"Bye." Then suddenly Chris hesitated, watching the beautiful woman walk away from his life.

"Paige!" He cried.

She turned, startled. He was aware that complete strangers were staring at them.

"Do you want my number?" He asked nervously.

"Sure." She stood frozen.

"Can I have a pen? Paper?" He stood waiting.

She blushed, dug through her hand bag and passed him both. He deliberately wrote slowly to keep her with him.

"Paige!" Phoebe Turner waved at her best friend.

Paige ran up to her gave her a hug. But when she was about to introduce Chris, she realized he had vanished and Phoebe hadn't even seen him.

Phoebe's mouth went a million miles an hour as they walked to the parking lot. After Paige thought her friend could ask no more questions, Phoebe dropped into the drivers' seat and asked.

"Did you meet any guys?" The question was mainly a joke, part of Phoebe's theory that Paige could get a guy anywhere.

Paige played with the paper in her palm.

"Ha!" Phoebe snatched it.

"I knew it!" She grinned superiorly, after reading it.

"Pay attention the road, girl." Paige groaned.

Phoebe ignored her and proceeded to ask five billion more questions.

"...So when are you going to see him again?"

They had finally arrived at Paige's house and Phoebe shooed her out of her car.

Paige sighed. "I dunno, never. I'm not going to one of those national teacher conference thingies again- it was the most boringest thing ever."

Phoebe death stared her.

Paige smiled. "Sorry. The next one is on Tuesday in Chicago and he's going to be there and so am I."

"That's a good girl." Phoebe hugged her.

"I missed you." She added.

Paige was her oldest and maybe only friend, resulting from the fact that witches had no social lives. But Paige knew her secret, and was completely supportive, in a way that Phoebe never asked her to be.

"It was only a week." Paige rolled her eyes.

Phoebe returned to the car and waved.

* * *

Andy was sick of people trying to help him. It had been more than a year since his wife and children had been murdered by "burglars." Only he knew they were demons. Only he knew that his wife was a witch. And he was tired of people trying to help him. Because they didn't understand. He had so many questions about magic that she couldn't answer.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door, demanding attention. He opened it to find Piper Halliwell smiled at him.

_Oh, it's her._ He thought. He didn't know who he was hoping it to be instead.

Piper glanced sympathetically at his emotionless eyes which dragged him right down to his empty soul. She didn't know how to save him from his pain, how could you save someone who didn't want to be saved? She tried to include him, make him believe he still belonged.

"Do you want to come for dinner, next Saturday with Leo and I and Chris?" She offered.

He spoke like he didn't care.

"Sure. I'll be there."

If only she could see the stranger next to him.

* * *

I finally finished introducing all the major charectors- now it will all start coming together- trust me!

Review!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Dying

Still shaking from a bad dream, Phoebe rolled over until she was facing the window. She sat up sadly, tears gushing down her face. She heard her husband come home and wiped the tears away.

"Phoebe, shouldn't you be at work?" Cole asked confused, standing in the front door of their bedroom.

"I'm sick."

"I know when you're sick." Cole's dark blue eyes surveyed her carefully.

Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"You can't afford to take a sickie, babe."

"I can if I want to, Cole. I'll meet my deadline, I always do."

"Don't be stupid." His face grew dangerously serious.

"I just found out we're in debt- have you been keeping his from me?"

"No- I had no idea." Phoebe was shocked not only about the debt but how he would accuse her of lying.

"Now go to work." Cole demanded.

"No, Cole."

"Why, dammit?"

Phoebe let loose.

"Do you know..." She paused. "What day it is today?"

Cole smirked.

"Friday?"

Phoebe felt tears rush down.

"This is the day my sister, Sally died."

He calmed down at bit. He put an arm around her shoulder.

"That was more than 10 years ago, babe."

Phoebe shrugged him off and moved away.

"It still hurts, Cole. It still hurts that I wasn't there for her."

Cole sighed. He couldn't see why she couldn't just move on.

"Whatever. Listen if you're going to be home- you can at least help me."

He handed her a shopping list and walked out.

Phoebe wished he didn't go. She knew she shouldn't dwell on the past but she couldn't help it, not on Sally's anniversary. It frustrated her that Cole didn't understand.

She got dressed, made a halfhearted attempt to fix her hair and walked out of the house with tears in her eyes.

* * *

_14 years ago..._

Phoebe sighed frustrated and set her racquet down. It wasn't fun playing ping pong against their entertainment room wall. She wanted to play someone, someone that she would easily beat.

"Sally!" She called up the steps.

Her big sister came running down, her face twisted into a scowl.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Phoebe. It's Prue! My name is Prue!"

"OK, Prue." Phoebe said annoyed. She hated how her big sister insisted they called her Prue. Prue was a bad name she thought and wished Sally would think of another name like Christina or Nicole. They were pretty names and the names of her dolls. Her sister didn't have any dolls.

"Will you play table tennis with me?" She asked.

Even at a young age, Sally was fiercely competitive. As they played, she began to feel frustrated at her mistakes and Phoebe's clear domination.

The ball suddenly flew over the net at professional speed. Phoebe was unable to put her racquet at it and quickly looked in Sally's eyes which were squinting furiously.

"Sally!" She glared at her sister.

"No powers! Stop cheating!"

Then suddenly their dad called from the other room.

"Phebes! Kelly and Jade are here."

Phoebe was about to go, but she stopped.

"Prue, can you please go upstairs while my friends are here." She said in her best baby voice.

"Why?"

"Because you have powers, which makes you weird."

"You have powers too; you just don't know them yet." Sally said, hurt.

"No I don't have powers and neither has Dad, you're the only one different. If I were you I wouldn't want them."

If Phoebe was older or more aware she would have realized how abruptly Sally ran out the room. But she just turned to greet her friends and didn't think about her sister the rest of the day.

* * *

"Can you take down the trash, princess?" Victor Bennett asked her later that night. 

"Can't Sally do it? She's the oldest." Phoebe whined.

"Alright. Go get her from her room."

Phoebe was shocked to find Sally's room empty. She hesitated before jumping on her bike and riding down Prescott Street. Her Dad would be very angry if he found out that Sally had ran away again. But Phoebe knew exactly where Sally would be and was sure she could bring her home before Victor found out.

Sally sat alone on the swing, her black hair full with leaves and her knees were scraped. The park was empty apart from an elderly man reading a newspaper in the bench opposite. Phoebe felt like slapping her but she knew she had to try and be nice.

"Prue. Let's go home."

"No. You don't want me there."

"Sure we do. C'mon, dinners almost ready."

Sally hesitated. She must be very hungry, Phoebe thought.

The old man blinked in front of them.

She screamed and ran through the park. Light footsteps pattering behind her assured her Sally was right behind her. She was more scared than she had ever been in her life. The man was real and she had no idea if he was close to them or not.

Sally pulled her behind a big tree. Her eyes widened as the man stepped closer and closer to their hiding place.The glint of silver was a knife in his hand. Her nose was itching.

"Sally!" She harshly whispered. She was shaking all over.

"Use your powers.!"

"I can't. I don't want to." Sally shook her head.

Phoebe couldn't hold it in anymore, she sneezed.

The man blinked immediately next to her. He smiled menacingly, playing with the knife's blue handle. She was unable to move.

"No!" Sally stepped in front of her protectively and instead of the knife ripping into her insides, she felt Sally collapse in her arms.

Prue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Before she could realize what had happened, before she could even move, she felt warm arms pull her backwards and white light surround her.

They were in another part of the park. The young woman holding her was Prue's school teacher. Her brown eyes were full of deep sadness that Phoebe couldn't understand. Everything was so quiet. Then suddenly Phoebe understood. Sobs began to rattle her small body and the only thing that stopped her dying inside right there on the bike path were the arms wound tightly around her like they would never let go.

* * *

please review:)

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Talk

Paige staggered into her dark house, dropped her heavy suitcase on the floor, threw her keys down and switched on the light. A woman was lying on her coach. Her heart jumped into her mouth. She screamed.

The intruder gave her a tired grin.

"Hi." She said sleepily.

Paige heart was still racing.

"Phoebe! What the hell?"

"Sorry I scared you."

"I want my key back, missy. Please explain why you are here and don't give me 'I just wanted to see you' crap."

"Um well Cole asked me to go grocery shopping and I just drove myself here unconsciously." Phoebe smiled sheepishly but Paige noticed her eyes were sad.

"You guys had a fight?"

"Sorta."

Paige felt something click.

"It's the 15th today, right?"

She nodded.

"You want to talk about it, sweetie?" Paige asked softly.

"Not yet. I'm just gonna lie here, on your sofa. Your sofa's very comfy by the way."

"Thanks. How long have you been waiting for me?" Paige sat down next to her.

"Not long." Phoebe yawned. She turned on the TV.

"Cole's going to be worried sick about you, you know. He's going to think some demon's got you."

"I know. I'll call him in the morning."

"That's cruel." Paige smiled.

"I know."

"He's not the most understanding guy in the world, he's not even human you know, but he still cares about you." Paige said. It felt weird defending Cole now, considering she was so against him in the beginning of his and Phoebe's relationship.

"Hmmm. I wish he'd get a job."

Paige burst out laughing in surprise.

"Yeah me too- the whole desperate househusband thing scares me."

"You know I appreciate everything he does, I really do. I don't know what I would do without him. It's just..."

The phone rang.

"Ignore it." Phoebe groaned.

_It's Cole. If you're there Phoebe I want you to get your ass back here, I'm worried sick about you. If it's just you there Paige, please ring me, Phoebe's disappeared. _

Paige suddenly thought of something.

"Doesn't Cole know how to scry?"

"I don't think so. I do all the spells and potions and stuff. Cole just throws fireballs."

The girls sat enthralled by The Biggest Loser for a while until the commercials kicked back in.

"I can't imagine how hard it was for her. I mean I'm lucky I found the Book of Shadows to guide me when I first got my powers. Sarah had nothing; she must have felt so lost. She didn't even have me and Dad. Oh God, we were so awful towards her."

Paige pulled her in close.

"Hey. You were eight years old."

"I keep thinking, if I would have at least tried to understand what she was going through and if I hadn't been so mean to her that day, she would still be here."

"It was not your fault. The demon killed her. You didn't."

Phoebe buried her face on Paige's shoulder. Paige felt uneasy.

"Um Phebes, I don't want to ask you this, but did you ever have counseling after Sarah died."

"No." Phoebe got up, sensing trouble.

"Well maybe you should consider it. Sweetie I don't think it's a bad idea if you think about getting some help."

"I don't need any help, I'm fine."

Paige sighed. Phoebe was fine- but only half the time. The other half she was beating herself up for something that happened 16 years ago. It affected everything in her life and was only getting worse.

"Don't start- you're sounding like Cole."

"We just want the best for you."

Phoebe muttered something inaudible.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Paige asked.

"There's something you're not telling me."

She gave in. Paige would not rest until she found out what it was so she decided sooner was better than later.

"I see her in my dreams lately. And I think... I think she's still alive."

"Phoebe..."

"Think about it- she has the power of astral project right, she can be at two places at one time. So maybe the Sally that died was an astral project Sally."

"Then she would be here with us now."

"No, don't you understand? She hated me and Dad. She's probably with that teacher that rescued me. That witch, or maybe she wasn't a witch. Whoever she was, she was an angel. Sarah could be still alive in a different city, a different country."

And as if realizing the impossibility of her idea for the first time, Phoebe's face dropped and the hope faded away.

There was a knock on the door.

* * *

this is a pretty boring chapter but stick around and review, next one is going to explain a lot.

* * *


End file.
